


People Watching

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant (If You Want), Character Study, Gen, Inferiority Complex, One Shot, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Right there, Hajime sat alone. Watching the students pass by. Wondering, vaguely, about the people who have much more interesting lives than him.‘I don’t care’ he thinks to himself, feet shuffling up and down on the concrete. Scratching and scratching. Always scratching, even as jealousy rises into his heart once again.“I don’t care.” He says, still watching.





	People Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the time line is a little messed up, but if you ignore that, this could totally be canon.

Hajime sat on the bench, only a few feet away from the nearby fountain. The only sound was that of water and rustling leaves, dry in the dead of Autumn. He’d been sitting there for only a few moments, waiting for the wave of ultimates to finally take over the campus grounds, chatting and laughing.

It was fun, he thought, just watching people, wondering what they’re going to do and where they’re going to go. Perhaps it was an odd pastime, but it was entertaining nevertheless. 

Just a simple game, admiring. Nothing more, nothing less.

Hajime wondered if some people thought he was weird, watching people from afar. He liked that idea, it was nice to think that he wasn’t so dreadfully normal, unremarkable. People had often commented on his common name and uninteresting likes and dislikes. But if others thought his hobby weird, he would embrace their odd looks and inquiring questions with open arms.

And finally, the ultimates leave, a river of footsteps and chatter. And Hajime was somewhat glad, not left alone with his thoughts any longer. For the ultimates always had something interesting going on with them, always.

Because they were the best of their fields, unique, with odd interests and loud personalities. Everyone _ knew _ them, _ noticed _ them. No one could complain that they were unremarkable. Because _ they _ were the _ lucky _ones.

Hajime swallowed hard, trying to keep his bitterness down. It wasn’t the ultimate’s fault, he knew, the world was just unfair. There were always going to be people that are just better than you, more loved. More remarkable.

A gust of wind made Hajime shiver. And he ended his day of people watching looking at a somewhat short, brown haired boy chasing after a lilac haired girl, looking like a lost duckling.

* * *

The air was chilled as it slowly neared towards the end of November, but still Hajime stayed at his post, still watching, still curious. Still caring.

He absently played with the paper in his hands. A form, of sorts, that could fix him. Save him. Make him loved. Make him noticed. Make him… not Hajime. He could hear the paper starting to crinkle between his fingers.

It wasn’t fair, was it? Why did he have to give up his existence to be happy? Why wouldn’t society accept his any other way? They were questions that could never be answered, so instead he lost himself in the worlds of others. Better and stronger than he will ever be.

Hajime saw a boy with, fluffy hair shoot him a look of disgust as he talked animatedly to a girl looking at a handheld game console. Hajime sighed and looked away from them, trying to look for someone else.

He saw a petite girl wearing a green dress ask a muscular man, bearing a black jacket and chains, something, fingers twisting around nervously behind her back. The man nodded and laughed heartily, being heard from across the campus. 

And soon the campus cleared, leaving Hajime alone. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket, not willing to deal with his dark thoughts at the moment.

Though, he never knew when he would be ready. 

* * *

It was Sunday, and snowing. Hajime sat alone outside, at his usual bench, by the fountain, the water now frozen. He didn’t know why he walked onto the campus, to that specific spot, where there were no people to watch. No one to care about.

Hajime brushed the remaining snow off of the bench, then layed down, exhausted. He wasn’t wearing any gloves or mittens, and his hands were freezing, but still, he took the form out of his pocket and looked at it. Wondering, questioning, afraid.

Who was he? _ Who was he? _ The world wouldn’t answer, he couldn’t answer, nobody could. _ Nobody. _ Was he just a face in the background, a nothing person, no use with no function? He only wanted to know.

He only wanted to be saved from this terrible crisis. And perhaps…

“Hey hey.”

A girl he didn’t know, but a girl he truly recognized. She wasn’t wearing gloves either, in her hands was instead a handheld console, gripped tightly. Around her neck was a grey scarf, and she wore a heavy jacket.

They stared awkwardly at each other for around thirty seconds before Hajime scrambled out of his lying position and sat up straight.

“Do you want to sit down?”

She nodded silently and walked closer to the bench, plopping down next to him, mumbling a quiet, “Thanks.”

An Ultimate, he knew. Honestly, Hajime didn’t know exactly what to say to her, she seemed quite distracted, playing her game.

“What’s that?” The girl asked, head tilted slightly in a questioning manner, one hand taken off her console to point at his paper.

“H-huh?” Was his first response, not having had expected her to say anything. Recovering, he said, “Oh, nothing important.” And he shoved the form into his jacket’s pocket, not knowing what else to do.

The girl accepted the answer easily, nodding and going back to her game.

Nothing else happened after that, and they sat in silence. With no people to watch, and no others to think about, except for himself and the quiet girl.

Hajime crossed his arms and stared ahead at the empty campus, at the empty branches on the trees. It was a comfortable silence, he noted. 

Much better than being alone. 


End file.
